Sakura of The Dessert
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: Jurang itu menelan tubuhnya, membuatnya terpaksa memejamkan mata/ "Siapa aku?"/ "Kau Sakura. Sabaku Sakura. Milikku."/"Kumohon bawalah Gaara-kun kembali. Aku mohon padamu, Uzumaki-san." Ia terisak tertahan./ GaaSaku canon/


Jurang itu menelan tubuhnya. Membuatnya terpaksa memejamkan mata. Mungkin untuk selamanya, 'kah?

.

"Kau mengenalnya, Gaara?" Salah satu dari tiga Shinobi desa pasir itu akhirnya bersuara. Meminta jawaban dari rekan mereka yang sejak tadi enggan melepaskan perhatiannya dari sosok gadis yang mereka tolong.

"Tidak. Aku tak mengenalnya."

Ketiga Shinobi yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebaiknya biarkan dia. Kurasa ia sudah mati." Shinobi yang lain akhirnya berpendapat. Ingin segera kembali melakukan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Aa... Ayo, Gaara," serunya kemudian.

Namun anak laki-laki berambut merah itu tak peduli pandangan rekan setimnya, ketika perlahan tubuh gadis itu terangkat dalam gendongannya.

.

.

"Aku siapa?" Kelopak mata yang sudah lama terpejam itu terbuka pelan. Menampakkan sorot bingung dari cerahnya permata hijau itu.

"Sakura. Sabaku Sakura. Kau adalah milikku."

Dan ia—Sakura hanya tersenyum mengerti.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Sakura of The Dessert**

* * *

Matahari sudah menjulang tinggi kala ia membuka mata pagi itu. Bahkan sosok yang biasa ia temui setiap pertama membuka mata telah pergi entah kemana. Hanya tersisa kaos miliknya yang tengah ia kenakan sebagai penutup aurat yang setengah terbuka. Ia mendesah kecewa memulai pagi itu. Dengan tergesa-gesa melangkah memasuki kamar mandi.

.

Tentu saja rumah itu telah kosong ketika ia keluar kamar. Kembali meruntuk sebal ia menyambar segelas susu yang telah tersedia sebelum melesat pergi. Hari ini ia harus melaksanakan operasi di rumah sakit, namun nyatanya sang Kazekage malah membuatnya terjaga semalam suntuk.

* * *

"Sakura-san, kau terlambat," seruan itu langsung ia dengar saat memasuki rumah sakit Suna, tempatnya bekerja. Dengan cengiran lebar ia menutupi rasa bersalah kepada sesama rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlambat bangun." Ia akhiri ucapannya dengan mengaruk belakang lehernya-usaha untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Tak apa-apa, Sakura-san. Tadi Kazekage sendiri datang ke sini memberitahukan kalau Sakura-san akan datang terlambat." Salah satu perawat di sana angkat suara sembari menyiapkan perlengkapan medis.

"Hahaha... Kurasa sebentar lagi akan terdengar seruan tangisan dari bayi Kazekage di desa ini."

Dan lagi-lagi ia harus berusaha mati-matian untuk tak menghiraukan ucapan-ucapan menggoda dari para rekan kerjanya.

"Gaara, kau menyebalkan," runtuknya kesal.

* * *

Ia menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di kursi ruangannya. Senja telah menjelang. Dan ia begitu tak kuasa lagi menahan letih tubuhnya untuk segera pulang. Rasanya ia ingin memejamkan mata sejenak. Mengusir rasa lelahnya pasca operasi beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, cakra yang begitu ia kenali membuatnya terjaga hingga butiran-butiran pasir halus tiba-tiba muncul mengaburkan pandangannya. Hingga sosok berjubah Kazekage itu muncul di depannya.

Sabaku Gaara datang. Dan ia terasa malas untuk menanggapi kehadirannya. Kekesalannya ternyata masih belum reda atas kejadian terlambatnya ia bangun.

.

.

Mereka berdua saling diam. Menikmati hitamnya malam yang telah datang di desa Suna itu. Bahkan wanita berambut merah muda itu telah terlelap beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gaara menghampirinya. Mengangkat tubuh Sakura dalam gendongannya sebelum lenyap mengabur dalam pasir-pasir halusnya.

.

.

.

Mengeliyat ia mencari kenyamanan. Hingga mendapati guling hangat untuk ia raih. Kembali memulai menjelajah dalam mimpi nyenyaknya.

"Bangunlah, Sakura. Kau belum makan apa-apa sejak sore tadi."

Terpaksa ia membuka kelopak matanya. Mendongak menatap sorot hijau pudar itu.

"Malas, Gaara-kun," ujarnya terpaksa.

Namun seperti tak mempedulikannya, Gaara menarik lengan Sakura yang melingkari pinggangnya. Beranjak dari tempat tidur mereka. Dan itu membuat kelopak matanya terpaksa benar-benar terbuka.

.

Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan sorot mata Gaara malam ini berbeda. Bahkan gerakkan tubuhnya terasa gelisah saat ia lihat.

"Habiskan makananmu, Saku."

Dan ia hanya mengangguk atas jawabannya.

* * *

"Temari-neesan belum kembali dari misinya, Gaara-kun?" Bertanya sembari masuk dalam pelukannya merupakan hal yang ia suka 3 tahun ini. Menyenagkan merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kazekage muda itu.

"Belum. Mungkin besok ia pulang."

"Kankuro?"

"Sedang patroli."

"Oh..."

.

.

.

"Gaara?"

"Aa?"

Sakura menatap wajah Gaara yang kini memandangnya. Tersenyum lembut setelah mengecup bibir itu.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa takut kehilanganmu," kata Sakura kemudian. Mendekap semakin erat tubuhnya.

Sekilas, kau tak melihat ekspresi sedihnya, Sakura.

.

.

Karena ia juga merasa, mungkin ia tak lagi bisa mendekapmu seperti saat ini.

* * *

"Desa diserang musuh Kazekage-sama. Bahkan Shinobi penjaga pintu masuk telah dilumpuhkan."

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar nada ketakutan itu. Bahkan saat ia memutuskan membuka matanya, Gaara telah siap dengan jubah Kazekage-nya. Entah kenapa ia begitu takut melihatnya.

Sabaku Gaara menghampirinya. Menyisihkan sejumput rambut nakal yang terdampar di wajahnya.

"Aku akan kembali. Jangan khawatir."

Ia mengecup bibirnya lama sebelum lenyap bersama pasir-pasirnya.

* * *

Desa kacau ketika anggota Akatsuki mengobrak-abrik wilayah Suna. Dan Sakura di sini dengan banyak Shinobi tengah terluka tanpa tahu bagaimana keberadaan Gaara.

"Sakura-san."

"Sakura-sama."

Ia ingin pergi dari sini. Ia ingin bersama Gaara, namun kewajibannya sebagai ninja medis membuatnya mendekam dalam area rumah sakit.

"Gaara-kun. Kumohon tetap hiduplah untukku."

* * *

Tubuhnya ambruk. Genangan air mata itupun mengalir deras membasahi pipinya yang memerah menahan tangis. Inilah yang ia takutkan, dan sekarang Gaara telah benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Gaaraaaa..." teriaknya.

Dan semua telah gelap dalam jangkauan pandangannya.

* * *

"Sakura-sama tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya kelelahan karena kehabisan cakra. Dengan istirahat beberapa hari Sakura-sama akan pulih seperti biasanya."

.

.

Lagi-lagi air mata itu keluar tanpa ia kehendaki. Meluap sebelum membasahi seprai bantal yang tengah ia gunakan untuk berbaring.

"Gaara..."

.

.

Sabaku Temari langsung menoleh ke arah ruang di mana Sakura tertidur. Namun yang ia lihat wanita itu tengah menangis dalam diam.

Menangisi adiknya yang begitu ia kasihi.

"Gaara, bertahanlah. Kami akan datang menolongmu."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto bersama timnya dari Konoha telah sampai ke Suna lewat sehari dari kejadian tertangkapnya sang Kazekage ke tangan anggota Akatsuki.

Dan kini, salah satu dari anggota timnya tengah menangani Kankuro yang tengah kesakitan karena racun dari salah satu anggota yang menculik Kazekage desa mereka.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Ternyata racunnya telah dikeluarkan. Aku akan membuat penawar racun untuk membantunya segera pulih." Yamanaka Ino menyeka keringatnya setelah memeriksa keadaan salah satu dari kakak pemimpin desa itu.

"Aa... Beliau telah mengeluarkan racunnya sebelum menyebar, namun sayang sebelum selesai beliau langsung tak sadatkan diri karena memforsir cakranya berlebihan. Apalagi Kazekage belum diketahui keadaannya." Salah satu dari tim medis yang menangani Kankuro berujar menjelaskan sebelum berterima kasih kepada utusan dari Konoha itu.

"Bolehkah aku mengecek keadaannya juga?" pinta Ino.

"Tentu saja, Yamanaka-san."

Yamanaka Ino tak tahu kalau permintaannya membuatnya mengungkap sebuah kebohongan yang telah tersimpan lama.

.

.

.

.

Mereka bilang ia sudah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Mereka bilang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya telah tiada. Dan mereka terus menyakininya bahwa ia tak mungkin kembali pada mereka.

Haruno Sakura telah tiada. Ia sudah meninggal bersamaan dengan pusara yang 3 tahun lalu mereka dirikan sebagai penghargaan terakhirnya.

Dulu, Uzumaki Naruto bersikeras bahwa Haruno Sakura tak akan meninggal semudah itu. Bahkan ia ikut-ikutan memfonis sikap bodoh pemuda pirang itu. Orang meninggal tetap meninggal. Ia akan melebur bersama tanah. Ia tak akan pernah bisa kembali bersama mereka.

Namun sekarang, Yamanaka Ino menarik semua kata-katanya. Karena sosok yang selama ini mereka yakini telah tiada kini hadir dihadapan mereka. Ia masih utuh, dan hidup. Haruskah ia percaya dengan semua ini?

.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan pada kami, Sabaku Temari." Hatake Kakashi akhirnya berucap. Menengahi dua rekan timnya yang sedari tadi membombardir kakak tertua Kazekage itu.

Sabaku Temari bungkam.

"Kalau kau tak menjelaskan pada kami, kami tak bisa janji akan meneruskan misi ini."

Temari tersentak mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Ragu ia menatap tiga sosok yang menampakkan wajah geram padanya.

"Aku tak tahu..." Ia akhirnya buka suara.

"Gaara membawanya ke rumah kami 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan semuanya terjadi tak sesuai perkiraan kami ketika Sakura bangun tanpa tahu ia siapa..." Ia mengambil jeda, memutar kembali kenangan lama yang selama ini mengusik harinya, "Sebenarnya kami selalu meminta Gaara menyerahkan Sakura ke Konoha, namun ia marah bahkan hampir membunuh kami karena itu. Sejak itu Sakura begitu saja masuk kehidupan kami, dan kehidupan Gaara."

Tubuh itu merosot, bersimpuh pada tiga sosok di depannya. "Kumohon bantulah kami menyelamatkan Gaara. Kumohon..."

"Kami..."

Uzumaki Naruto rasanya ingin menyela setiap perkataan Temari namun lidahnya kelu ketika melihat Sakura datang bersimpuh di depannya. Ia memohon untuk menyelamatkan pemuda yang ia cintai. Persis seperti ketika gadis itu memohon untuk membawa Uchiha Sasuke pulang ke Konoha.

"Kumohon bawalah Gaara-kun kembali. Aku mohon padamu, Uzumaki-san." Ia terisak tertahan.

"Sakura-chan..."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto marah. Melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungki demi menyelamatkan orang yang terpenting dalam hidup Sakura kini; gadis yang sejak dulu tetap di hatinya. Ia tak peduli dengan Kakashi yang berusaha menghalau kecerobohannya agar tak terjebak oleh Deidara—anggota Akatsuki yang telah membawa tubuh Kazekage muda itu. Baginya kebahagiaan Sakura perioritasnya sekarang, dan ia tak peduli dengan apapun yang menghalanginya. Ia harus membawa Gaara kembali ke desanya, di mana Sakura menunggunya sekarang.

"Rasengaaan..." Gumpalan cakra biru itu melesat menghantam tubuh burung yang tengah dikendarai oleh anggota Akatsuki itu.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun..."

Ia melihatnya. Wajah yang ceria itu meredup. Tubuh yang selalu ia peluk terlihat ringkih menyedihkan. Gaara ingin memeluknya kembali, namun saat ia berusaha melangkah seakan tubuhnya tertarik semakin menjauh. Ia takut ketika ia mendekatinya ia malah semakin menjauhinya. Kegelapan yang mengaburkan tubuhnya seakan ikut menghalangi niatnya.

"Gaara..."

Lagi-lagi suara Sakura kembali terdengar. Begitu pilu akan kesediahan.

"Saku..." Ia melihat tubuh itu berbalik berlainan arah darinya. Sakura meninggalkannya.

"SAKURAAA..."

Tak pduli ia harus kehilangannya nanti, yang terpenting sekarang ia bisa memeluknya. Ia sungguh merindukannya.

"Gaara..."

"...ra..."

"Gaara..."

Layar hitam yang sebelumnya mengelilinginya kini mengabur bersamaan dengan cahaya putih yang begitu menyilaukan.

Sorakan kebahagiaan itu terdengar begitu indah di telinganya. Ia berusaha meenggerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Membuka matanya perlahan. Dan ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa kala indra penglihatannya menangkap raut wajah lega dari puluhan warga Suna yang menungunya kembali.

"Gaara, kau kembali..."

Ia tersenyum kepada Uzumaki Naruto yang tengah memeluknya erat. Gaara membalas pelukannya, namun tak bisa dipungkiri. Ia ingin melihat sosok yang beberapa tahun ini mengisi harinya.

"Sakura..."

* * *

Air mata itu kembali membasahi pipinya. Namun sekarang bukanlah kesedihan yang ia bawa melainkan sebuah kelegaan untuk hatinya.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku akan kembali, Sakura."

Pernyataan itu bukanlah membuatnya menghentikan tangisnya, melainkan air matanya malah semakin membasahi dua tubuh yang tengah menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Selamat datang, Gaara-kun..."

"Aa."

* * *

The End


End file.
